Drabbling
by torriddd
Summary: This is going to be where I upload my various drabbles that pop into my head at various times. The pairings will be any of these, or could be others. Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Neville/Luna, Luna/Blaise. The rating is not for all of them, but is what it is to cover all of the bases.
1. Caught Staring

For the third time that day, Draco had caught himself staring. It was embarrassing. He wasn't some schoolboy at Hogwarts, after all. He was successfully working in the Ministry as an auror, and he didn't have time for silly crushes on women with curly bronze hair and molten chocolate eyes; women who could hold grudges for all of eternity. Draco sighed. He should be concentrating on his work. He stole one more glance and saw her furiously blush and return to whatever she was reading. Her grinned and walked over to her, ignoring the churning in his stomach.

"Hello, Granger."


	2. One Hit

The day that Hermione Granger hit me was the day that everything changed. It was third year. I was saying something dumb and biased as usual. Out of practically nowhere, she hit me. I was stunned. No one, not even my father, had ever hit me that hard. Who knew a girl, a mudblood especially, had that strong of a swing? I sat thinking about all of this that night… And many nights after that. She had left her mark on my face, certainly. But she left something more as well… Hermione Granger had left her mark on my heart.


	3. Thrift Shopping

"Come on, Draco!"

"Granger, this is stupid."

"No, it's not. I used to go thrift shopping every summer when I wasn't at Hogwarts. You can find some really crazy clothing here!"

"Muggle clothing is crazy in general, Granger."

"Not ALL muggle clothing is crazy."

"…Okay, fine. THAT isn't crazy. It's sexy, but only on you."

"If you want me to wear that tonight, you better come in with me."

"Ugh, woman! Why do you do this to me?"

"I love you too, Draco."

"Yes, dear. Now… the faster we get in, the faster we can get home. Come on, Granger!"


	4. Stubborn

Why did Granger always have to be like this? So… stubborn. Of course, this was one of the things that attracted him to the witch. She wasn't like anyone else, and this meant she never backed down. On anything. The bloody Gryffindor always had to be right. Draco sighed, ruffling his blond hair with his left hand. He reached out to her and touched her face, not pulling back when she flinched.

"Fine, Granger, we don't have to discuss this now. Let's just enjoy breakfast." He loved his witch, and he wasn't going to let something like when their date was to be the next day get in the way of enjoying a meal with the fluffy-haired woman standing in front of him. Draco bent down for a chaste kiss, and then sat down at the table that had rapidly become "theirs" instead of "hers". "Now, love. What's for breakfast?"


	5. Forgetting Things

"Malfoy", Hermione said. Draco immediately knew something was up. His wife hadn't called him Malfoy in years. She must be pissed off at something, but Salazar only knew what she was actually mad it.

"Hermione," he said back, in the most loving tone that he could manage with her glaring at him like that. _Sod it all_, he thought. _I never know what I've done._

"Do you know what day it is?" His Gryffindor asked him slowly.

What day it was? Draco thought for a minute. It wasn't her birthday or their anniversary; he had memorized those right away. He knew how women got when you forgot something like that… He knew it wasn't Scorpius' or Eleana's birthday, he definitely knew those too. "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue what you're talking about." She glared at him a bit more.

"It's April 19th."

What in the world was April 19th? Draco wracked his brain for a minute before it finally came to him.

"It's your mum's birthday, isn't it?" This was the third year in a row that he had forgotten. He usually just couldn't be bothered to remember things like that, but, of course, it was a big day for his wife, so he had to remember.

"Yes, Draco, it is. Her party is in two hours and you're not even out of bed yet." Draco quickly jumped up with a small groan and enveloped his wife in a hug. He placed his nose in her hair and inhaled.

"I'm sorry, love. You know what would make you feel better?"

"Hm?"

"A nice hot shower with the love of your life."

Hermione cracked a smirk. It wasn't like she was ready for the party yet either, and she could use a shower anyway. "Fine, but it's going to be quick. We're not going to be late this time, and we can't take the floo over."

Draco grinned as well, dragging his wife along to the bathroom with him. "I know, love."

And, of course, they were late to the party, just like they were every year.


	6. Tuesday

Ever since she fell in love with Blaise Zabini, Tuesdays had become Luna's favorite day of the week. If you were to ask her why, she would probably say something about the nargle's mating day, but she knew the real reason. Tuesdays just seemed a bit brighter to her. Even when it was dark and gloomy, she looked forward to Tuesday evening, when her Blaise would come home early, fix them up some gurdyroot infusion, and they would cuddle together in her favorite chair. And although he would never admit it, Tuesdays had slowly become Blaise's favorite day as well.


End file.
